Chlamydia trachomatis is an obligate intracellular Gram-negative bacterium that is the leading cause of bacterial sexually transmitted disease worldwide. The majority of genital chlamydial infections are initially asymptomatic and untreated, despite the availability of effective antimicrobial therapy, and may lead to severe complications such as pelvic inflammatory disease, ectopic pregnancy and infertility. Additionally, the incidence rates of genital chlamydial infections have increased over the last decade, indicating the need for an effective chlamydial vaccine.
The present invention overcomes previous shortcomings in the art by providing methods and compositions employing attenuated Chlamydia cells for the treatment and/or prevention of chlamydial infection and disease.